


Snippets From the Future

by RosiePaw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosiePaw/pseuds/RosiePaw





	Snippets From the Future

_Some time from now in a galaxy far, far away..._

“I thought people would be more surprised.”

“That DADT was finally repealed?”

“That too, but what I actually meant was that I expected more of your Marines to react with shock and horror when they discovered that their commander is gay.”

“Rodney, according to Lorne, ever since we returned to Pegasus there’s been a rumour among ‘my’ Marines that Keller stayed behind on Earth because I warned her off _my_ boyfriend.”

“And your Marines consider this purported act of jealous possessiveness to be – oooh, let me guess – ‘bad ass.’”

“Yeah, pretty much.  Except Marines don’t use air quotes.”

“Well, you should be aware, Colonel, that the scientists have their own rumour mill...”

“Old news, McKay.”

“...and according to Radek, the story is that you persuaded me to return to Pegasus despite Jennifer’s decision by promising me a – an equal level of companionship.  Only after I accepted, you discovered there was an inexplicable lack of volunteers for the position, so for the greater good of Atlantis you threw yourself into the breach.”

John snickered.  “I threw myself _where_, McKay?”

“What are you, twelve?  Anyway, you have to admit that it’s exactly the kind of moronic, self-sacrificing stunt you _would_ pull.”

“One problem, Rodney.”

“Which is?”

“Being with you is no sacrifice.”

“Oh?  Oh!  Well.  I mean...”

“Plus, you have a really nice breach.”

 

_Thirty years later..._

“I can’t take you _anywhere_, can I?  I leave you alone for _five_ minutes to get some coffee and when I come back, you’re flirting!”

“I wasn’t flirting, I was being _friendly_.  Ever heard of the concept?  And I don’t flirt with girls young enough to be...  Hell, McKay, they were half _Maddie’s_ age!”

“Which didn’t stop them from flirting right back!  How does that work, anyway?  You’ve got a _cane_.  You have _completely grey_ hair!  But you do the leaning thing and the smiling thing and the eyebrow thing and everyone sees _sex_ on _legs_...”

“Rodney, according to you, my hair’s always been this way.”

“What?”

“You said it was one of the first things you noticed when I sat in the chair in Antarctica.”

“I never said anything of the sort.  Oh my god, this is the first sign of senile dementia!  You’re finally losing it!  Or losing however much of it you had.  A year from now – two at most – I’ll be spoon-feeding you and changing your Depends!”

“Whoa, buddy, I may be losing it but _you’ve_ lost _me_.  How did we get from my gay hair to Depends?”

“From your...  John, I didn’t say your hair is _gay_, I said it’s...  You know what, never mind.”

“Fine.  But I wasn’t flirting.”

“Fine.”

“And the only person who saw sex on legs just now happens to be the only person whose opinion matters.”

“Oh?  Oh!  Well.  In that case...”

“Mmmm?”

“I guess I can admit that your hair isn’t the only thing in this situation that’s completely gay.”


End file.
